Life With Angel: Blossoming Romance
by HondaRider13
Summary: As time progresses, I've found a soft spot for this sweet, cute little stray. What could this feeling be?


Not long after leaving the junkyard, I parked the truck in the driveway and got out. I helped Angel out and set her on the ground and led her inside the back porch which led into the kitchen.

"Well, my humble abode! Nothing fancy but it works! Now, since you're going to be staying with me there's a few rules you're going to follow. First, there's no maid service so pick up after yourself. You prepare your own meals, you do your own dishes and the laundry is downstairs. Any questions?"

Angel shook her head, "nope, I think I got it. Where do I sleep?"

"Oh yes, probably don't want to forget that, eh? Follow me."

I led Angel to the guest bedroom on the main floor next to the bathroom and showed her in where a full size bed, dresser, and simple nightstand stood next to the bed with a lamp set atop it.

"It's cozy, at least that's what everyone's told me that's stayed here. There's a big window above the bed I can open if you get too hot in here. There's no A/C on the main floor and it tends to get a bit warm in here in the summers. I have one in my bedroom, which is upstairs because it gets way hotter up there. If you need anything that's where you can find me most of the time, but announce yourself as I sleep naked and don't want to offend you! Heh heh." I chuckled nervously.

Angel flushed a little and turned her head, grinning a bit. "It's perfect, thank you! Now, about those meds you mentioned to stop my pain?"

"Oh, yes! Pardon me, I almost forgot. They're in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, I'll get you some." I said, walking out of the room briefly to retrieve the bottle.

"These are called Rimadyl, specifically for dogs and they're an anti-inflammatory so they will help with the swelling to go down and ease the pain. These are 100mg and for a dog your size you're probably best off with 50, 100 would probably knock you on your ass!" I remarked, taking one out of the bottle and breaking it in half down the middle. "My vet claims they taste like chicken, so eat up! You should feel relief in about a half hour. Also, there are baby wipes and such in the bathroom to help you clean that part of your body if you need, but you're on your own with that, that's getting too personal for me to help you out with."

Angel looked around a bit more and hopped up onto the bed and curled up. "Thank you so much for helping me, kind sir. You never did tell me your name, though."

I bopped myself in the forehead, "oh, duh! My bad! The name's Jonathan, you can call me Jon, though. Please make yourself at home here and you can stay as long as you like and leave whenever you choose, I won't force you to stay after all."

"it's quite alright, I thank you for saving me, otherwise Buster probably would have killed me that time…" Angel said, turning away.

"Buster? Who's that?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, he's that big Doberman dog you rescued me from, the leader of the junkyard dogs. It's a long story, but I've been dumped by five human families already and staying with him was my last resort for protection and shelter. But, in exchange for all that, I basically became his trophy girl against my will and had to give in to his sadistic desires. Being the only girl in the pack really has it's drawbacks, and while the other dogs were decent, he always just used me for sex whenever he wanted." Angel said, trailing off and looking away.

I reached forward and placed my hand on her back in a comforting manner. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, that's awful! Perhaps I should have shot him instead of that other dog, although he was suffering badly."

"Yeah, that was Scratchy, he's been getting worse and worse. Buster forced him to do what he did, poor Scratchy was too old and frail to challenge Buster so it was either do it or die for him, at least you ended it for him in a humane way. Although, I'm terrified of gunshots and loud noises!" Angel explained.

"Well, Angel, I won't do it around you again if I can help it. I carry it around for self defense in the case I need it. I hope I never do, but this is still the Wild West and you can't ever turn your back on anyone. Anyway, I'm going to hit the sack for the night, I'm awfully tired. If you need anything, I'll be upstairs, there's some leftover meatloaf in the fridge if you want some. Heat it up or eat it cold, I'm not sure what dogs prefer but it's there if you want it. And you know where the bathroom is, if you wish to take a shower or a bath, go right ahead! Like I said, make yourself at home and don't be afraid to ask for anything to help make you feel comfortable." I said, stroking her head and scratching behind her ears.

"Mmm, that feels good! And thank you, I will definitely keep everything you've said in mind." Angel replied, yawning and stretching out on her side.

I left the room and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and relieve myself before bed so I wouldn't have to get up in the middle of the night and risk waking Angel up. Poor girl needed rest and good dose of it.

Before going to bed, I poked my head in the guest room and told her goodnight, she was already under the covers making herself comfortable. I headed upstairs and turned on the lights in my bedroom, a large room with a king sized bed, futon couch, coffee table and dresser that had a television and DVD player on top of it. My cave as I liked to call it, it was where I could come to get away from everything and have my own space and lock the rest of the world away. I took my shoes off and stripped, but decided to leave my briefs on just in case Angel wandered in undetected, I set my gun on the nightstand within reach as was the routine. I never liked sleeping with clothes on, always wound up too hot or a shirt or pajama bottoms bunched up under my arms or in my crotch in the middle of the night.

I shut off the lights and slid under the covers and plopped down on my left side, it was the only position I could fall asleep in after all. But instead of falling asleep, I lay awake thinking about what I was going to do with this cute little dog sleeping in the bedroom below me. I felt a strangely odd connection and fascination with her, there was just something about her that I couldn't put a finger on, but I liked whatever it was. She was a hot mess, a basket case, or whatever you wanted to call it with the troubled past, abusive relationship and rough and tumble lifestyle. I couldn't help but pity her and vowed to do my best to accommodate her any way I could.

I began to doze off and was almost asleep when I felt something jump on the bed. I thought it was the cat so I decided to give him shit for waking me up.

"Mr. Kitty! What are you doing in here on such a nice night? Shouldn't you be out prowling the neighborhood tomcattin'?"

But, instead of hearing his familiar meow, I was greeted with Angel's little voice. "Uh, Jon? It's me, may I sleep with you? I had a bad dream and don't want to be alone."

"Sure, I guess. There's plenty of room on that side of the bed, but be warned, I tend to thrash in my sleep so I apologize in advance if I accidentally smack or kick you in the night."

"But, I don't wanna sleep alone!" Angel retorted irritably and before I could say anything, she plopped down against my chest and shoved her head under my arm pushing herself against me.

"Well jeez, a little pushy, aren't we? But, I guess this is okay." I said, not knowing how to handle the sudden situation.

Angel didn't say another word, and before long, her breathing became steady and consistent, she was fast asleep. I held onto her gently, still not knowing how to feel about all this and it wasn't long before I finally drifted off into the dreamland myself.

The next morning I awoke with Angel's head resting in the crook between my shoulder and neck, breathing softly. I smiled and stroked her head, tenderly trying to wake her up. It didn't take long before her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled at me.

"Good morning, Jon! I have to say I haven't slept that well in a long, long time. Thank you for letting me snuggle with you last night."

"All in a day's work, dear." I responded, yawning and stretching.

Angel got up and stretched out long, her joints popping and cracking, letting out a deep yawn.

"I feel much better, too, that stuff you gave me really did the job! So, what are we going to do today?" She asked eagerly.

"As little as possible, it's Sunday!" I laughed.

Watching Angel hover above me, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Her body just glowed in the morning sun, her smile could lighten up the darkest room.

"Wow!" I said out loud, but realizing my mistake.

Angel looked at me, puzzled. "Wow, what?" She asked.

"N-nothing! Just admiring the beautiful morning is all, heh heh!" I responded nervously.

Angel peered at me closely, those piercing blue eyes seemed to stare right into my soul. She opened her mouth to say something, but I quickly changed the subject.

"So, uh, wanna go get something to eat? I don't have much around here but maybe we could hit McDonald's for breakfast? I haven't been up in time for that in like 10 years, you wanna do that?"

Angel nodded her approval and I sat up in the bed, revealing my bare torso to her. I scooted to the end of the bed and got up, stretching my body out and popping my back in the process. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her watching me. Unsure if she was having the same thought I was just moments ago. I was no bodybuilder by any means, but I had an average muscular build that the ladies tended to appriciate when I had my shirt off.

I found some clean casuals and put them on, dressing in front of Angel didn't make me feel awkward at all. I was not shy about my body around anyone, but decided to skip changing my briefs for the time being for obvious reasons. I wouldn't just get buck ass naked in front of a house guest, I wasn't that confident!

"Alright, Angel, you ready? If you need to go potty and clean up make it quick! We only got about thirty minutes left."

"Oh, right, just let me go to the bathroom first and I'll be ready." She said, hopping off my bed and scurrying downstairs to the bathroom.

I slowly descended the stairs, being careful not to hit my head on the way down. I took a seat in my recliner in the living room while I waited for Angel. I could hear her fumbling around in there frantically, not sure what she was up to but I just shook my head.

Not long after, Angel emerged from the bathroom and what a stunning sight she was! Her coat was brushed neatly and she smelled really nice. There was no doubt in my mind now that she was trying to impress me, she wouldn't have gone through all that trouble just to go eat at McDonald's otherwise, but I decided to go along with it and see what would happen.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly, blushing a little.

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning, hun!" I replied.

"You're so sweet." She said, turning her head to avoid eye contact.

"Alright, we better hurry, let's go!" I said, urging her along through the dining room and kitchen out the back door.

I opened the door of my truck for her and she hopped in and quickly headed around to my side. "Ready, cutie?" I asked, firing it up.

"Just drive!" Angel giggled.

With that, we sped off towards the golden arches, with about twenty minutes to spare.

"They probably won't allow dogs inside, so we'll just hit up the drive thru, I'd rather do that anyway to avoid people because I'm not a people person!" I admitted.

"Yeah, me either. Most humans aren't trustworthy at all!"

"What would you like to eat?" I asked.

Angel eyed the menu while I made my order. "Um, I think I'll take the number three with milk."

"Your wish is my command!" I said, running my hand down the back of her head and ordering her food.

We pulled around to the first window to pay. After that, we pulled forward a little more and parked behind the vehicle in front of us at the second window and waited. I still hadn't relinquished my hold on Angel's shoulders, it just felt natural and she didn't seem to mind. I reached my other hand over and scratched under her chin and she began licking my fingers.

"You like that, huh?"

"Oh yes, Jon, I do! That's one of my favorite spots to be scratched! Sorry if licking grosses you out."

"Not at all, dogs' mouths are cleaner than people, heh heh!"

"Oh, yeah?" Angel asked coyly. But, before I could say another word she stood up on the center console and licked me across the cheek, and the sensation made me blush like mad.

Before I could react further, the vehicle in front pulled away and I had to focus on driving. I pulled up to the window where we were handed our food and drinks. The lady at the window remarked at how adorable Angel was and I thanked her for it, saying the feeling is mutual.

I pulled forward and found a parking space, it was a beautiful morning out so I figured we'd eat at the picnic tables. I took the food and set it on the table, Angel hopped up and started opening her bag hastily.

"Man, I'm starving!"

"Yeah, I can tell!" I chuckled.

It was only a matter of seconds before Angel had her food wrappers ripped off and was busy scarfing it down.

I just kind of watched astounded. "Maybe I should've ordered you two?"

"Oh no, Jon, this is plenty though thanks!" Angel finished hers off with a big gulp of her milk and sat there licking her lips clean. Her eating habits didn't offend me, she was a dog after all. I began eating my food, but in a slower manner while Angel watched me.

"Humans eat so slowly!" She giggled.

"Yeah, well, we aren't garbage guts like dogs are!" I laughed, nudging her on the shoulder playfully. Angel only laughed along and smiled.

It wasn't long before I finished my food and took a few good sips off my root beer. I looked at Angel across the table and couldn't help admire her beauty. I didn't know what was happening or what these feelings would lead to but deep down I felt like a swarm of butterflies were having a party inside me. I had to do it, I just had to ask her out no matter how weird it felt.

"Uh, Angel?"

"She looked at me, her brilliant blue eyes glistening. "Yes, Jon?"

"I was wondering if we could, uh, you know…" I choked on the last line.

"Are you asking me out?" She asked, a big smile carving up her face.

I must of blushed like mad, because my face felt like it was on fire. "Yes, Angel, will you go out with me? I don't know why, but I'm feeling things I've never felt before about you and I can't hold it in."

Angel jumped into my arms, wagging madly. "Oh, yes! I've been thinking the same thing but was too scared to ask! Guys always run when the girl makes the first move."

"I would never run from you!" I said, hugging her closely.

Angel faced me eye level and pressed her mouth against mine and we kissed, I cradled her face as we did and closed my eyes.

When I broke away I looked around nervously before turning back to her. "Let's go back to my place where it's a little more private." I suggested.

"I'm down with that! Maybe we should go home and take a shower together."

I was taken back by this suggestion, knowing showering meant exposing each other's nudity in a tight, cramped space.

"You sure about that? Jump into something that quick?" I asked feeling a bit shy.

"Yes, I'm very sure. You saved my life, and I want to get to know you, all of you." Angel replied, winking at me. She then turned around and brushed her tail under my chin seductively with a sly grin on her face. I knew where this was going but didn't know how to feel about it just yet.

"Well, are you coming or what?" Angel called to me as she walked towards my truck.

How could I resist such an offer? "Of course I am, hun!" I said, getting up and following her.

We quickly loaded up and headed back for the house, giggling and laughing the whole way.


End file.
